Surviving
by pokeuwithneedles
Summary: It's been done to death but I am trying to make it different. Olivia gets attacked and raped on her way home from work and doesn't remember what happened. E/O C/A
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except those you don't recognize.

It was quite at the 16th precinct and Olivia and Elliot were finishing up their DD5s. the had just finished a case were a 5 year old girl had being kidnapped and held for 5 days and they had not stopped until they had found her. After they finished typing they handed there copies to the captain and started getting there stuff together to go home.

"Hey who wants to go out for drinks" Munch asked the rest of the group.

"Only if your buying the first round pops" Fin answered him as he grabbed his coat.

"Well how bout it guys you coming" Munch asked them.

"Sure I'll come how bout you Liv" asked Elliot as he put on his coat.

"No you guys go without me I'm to tired so I'm going to go home and sleep so I'll see you on Monday" she told them as she walked out of the building and started walking home. As she was nearing her apartment she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the back of a van.

When she woke up she was in an ally and she didn't know where she was so she got up and started to walk when she almost fell over she was in so much pain. When she was steady she gave herself a once over to check for any injuries. When she was sure nothing was broking she started to head home. When she got home she went straight to the shower and started to wash herself clean all the while thinking to herself that she should go to the hospital to get a rape kit done but then she thinks about when her work mates would think if they heard that she couldn't protect her self and she didn't want Elliot to think bad of her so she kept scrubbing until she felt clean. When the water had gone cold she hoped out and got dressed into her sweats and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. As she got comfortable she heard a knock on her door and thought to herself that she didn't buzz any one up and then she thought that it was her attacker coming back to hurt her so she just sat there and waited when she heard the person knock again and heard someone call out to her and she was relieved when she heard that it was Elliot. She got up from the chair and walked to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here El" she asked as she let him in.

"I was just coming to check on you because you didn't answer any of my calls last night and I was worried" he said as they walked over to the couch.

"What do you mean I only saw you and the guys last night you went out for drinks remember" she said confused.

"What that was two nights ago what's going on Liv" he asked as he moved closer to her which caused her to move away from him but she moved to far back and fell off the couch and landed on her cut and bruised back which caused her to yelp in pain.

Elliot was by her side in 2 seconds with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong" he asked as he helped her back on to the couch.

"Nothing I'm fine"

"No you're not your hurt what happened" he asked her very gently.

Liv looked up at him with tears in her eyes and when he looked back at her she sighed and lifted her shirt up and over her head. She heard him let out a gasp and then she took off her pants that he could see the rest of her body. She sat still on the chair while he examined her and when he was finished he looked at her with tears in his eyes and asked her what happened.

"I don't know I was walking home from work when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a van and the next thing I know I'm waking up in an ally somewhere and in a lot of pain" she said as he wrapped his arms around her to make sure she was safe. When he let her go he looked at her for a while before he started to tell her that she needed to go to the doctors to get checked out and then she had to go down to the station to report it. Liv looked at him scared and started to get up when he grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Liv what's wrong" he asked her

"I don't want to report it because everyone will think I'm weak and the captain will not want me out in the field cause he'll think that I cant protect myself any more and then IAB will take me off the force cause they will think that my judgment is clouded" she stopped to have a breath when Elliot cut in.

"They won't think your weak everyone knows that your not they will do everything in there power to help and to protect you" he said while holding her hands in his. After awhile he finally got her to agree to come down to the station and report it. When they got there their captain saw them walk in holding hands and he came out to yell at them when he saw the bruises on Liv's arms and face and Elliot asked if they could go top a private room to talk soothe captain led them to an empty room where they could talk. When they got to the room they sat down with Elliot and Olivia on one side and their captain on the other side.

"So tell me what happened Olivia" Don asked her in a gentle tone.

"Two nights ago, we had just finished work and all the guys went out for drinks but I walked home because I was tired. As I was nearing my apartment I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a van and knocked out and the next thing I know I was waking up in an ally somewhere and in a lot of pain so I walked home. When I got there I went for a shower cause I felt dirty and the whole time I was in the shower my brain was telling me to get out cause I was destroying evidence but I didn't care I just had to wash my body. After I got out I got dressed and went and sat down to watch TV when there was a knock at the door and I just sat there thinking that it was my attacker coming back to hurt me when they knocked again and it was Elliot. I let him in and he asked me if I was ok because I hadn't being answering my phone and he was worried. I asked him why he was worried cause I only saw him the night before when he told me that was two nights ago. He asked me what had happened and he moved closer to me and when he did I moved back and fell off the chair and landed on my back and yelled out in pain which worried El and he asked me what happened so I told him and he convinced me to come down to the station to report it" Liv said out of breath and almost in tears.

"Ok well do you still have the cloths that you were wearing when you were attacked" he asked her.

"Yea there in El's car" she said as she moved closer to El and held onto his hand tighter.

"Ok Liv did you ever see his face or hear him talk" he asked with a gentle tone to his voice" Cragen asked.

"No when he grabbed me he had a ski mask on and I never heard anyone talk from what I remember" she said as Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

After Cragen had finished taking her statement they took her to the hospital to try and get any evidence against her attackers. When they were finished Cragen sent them home so Liv could recuperate and Elliot so that he could look after her while he, Munch and Fin worked her case.

So what do you think? This was my first SVU fic so I want feedback.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones you don't recognize.

It had been over a week since Olivia had been attacked and the whole squad was working non stop to find her attackers. The whole time Elliot had stayed with Olivia and cared for her even though she didn't want to be looked after. That morning Elliot and Olivia went down to the station to see how the case was going. When they walked in everyone went quiet and stopped what they were doing to watch Liv as she walked past them to Cragen's office. When they entered Cragen looked up and gave them a half smile and told them to take a seat.

"So how are you Liv" he asked once they were seated.

"I'm getting better slowly and Elliot's really helping me even if I don't need it" she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh thanks Liv that makes a man feel wanted" Elliot said while laughing which caused the other two to laugh. When it had died down there was a knock on the door and Cragen said to come in and the door opened to reveal Munch and Fin standing there with a folder in there hands.

"What's that" Liv asked out of curiosity as they entered the room and closed the door.

"Can we tell her Cap?"

"Sure why not"

"Its a file that we had to put together for your case and we keep getting leads so it keeps getting thicker and we were actually hoping that you could help us with something" Munch asked as he came over and knelt in front of Liv.

"Sure what do you need" she asked while looking at Elliot.

"We need you to take us to were you woke up so that we can see if anyone saw or heard anything that could help us find these guys because so far all the leads we have had have been dead ends" Fin said while he came over.

Olivia looked over at Elliot while she was thinking and he told her that if she did it he would be by her side the entire time they were there. So she agreed to do it and when they got there Liv looked around at her surroundings while the rest of the group split up to look for possible witnesses. As Olivia and Elliot were walking they passed the ally were Liv had woken up when Elliot saw something on the ground. He pointed it out to Liv and they walked over and saw that it was a note addressed to Elliot which confused him so he put on a glove and picked it up while Liv called the rest of the group to meet them back at the car so that they could show them what they had found. When they got back to the car the rest of the group was there so Elliot passed the note to Cragen who read it out loud for the rest of the group to hear.

_Elliot_

_I just wanted to say thank you for your partner she was a great piece of work to hold down while I raped her. I just wanted to tell you that you better keep a close eye on her as I will come back for more. Ho and by the way you two make a great couple when in bed and the shower._

_R.W_

Everyone looked at Liv and Elliot for an explanation on what they just heard but they were just standing there in shock. Elliot was the first to recover and he turned to look at Liv and noticed the tears that were rolling down her face so he moved over to her and held onto her until she stopped crying. After about ten minutes Cragen looked at them and asked what that meant.

"Liv has nightmares at night so I sleep in the same bed with her to help keep her calm and she cant have a shower by herself yet so I help to wash her but I'm not in the shower" Elliot said while still holding onto Liv.

"is that right Olivia" Cragen asked her which he received a nod from so he told everyone to keep going on with the search and to meet back at the car in a couple of hours. After they got nowhere they went back to the station and Elliot and Olivia went back to Liv's apartment. When they got there Liv went straight to bed while Elliot started to make there dinner and clean up her apartment.

Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones you don't recognize.

It had been two months since the attack and Liv had started to be sick a lot in the mornings so one day after work she stopped by at a local chemist and brought a pregnancy test. While she was at the counter she saw someone out of the corner of her eye that she wished she would never have to see again. Richard White. As she was watching him something popped into her head so she paid for the test than quickly made her way back to the station to see if she was right. When she got there she asked Cragen were the letter was that had been addressed to Elliot and he told her it was in evidence. After she got the letter she logged onto her computer and started looking for recent release from prison when she found the one that she was looking for. It read:

Name: Richard White

Released: February 16th 2007

When she read this she dropped everything that was in her hands as she realized that was one month before her attack. When Cragen asked her what was wrong she told him to look at her screen and when he read it he walked off and started to call everyone back to the station so that he could get a new plan on how to work out what they were going to do next.

When everyone got there they all sat down at there chairs and waited for Cragen to come out of his office.

"So what's going on Liv did Cragen find a lead on the case or something" Munch asked her as he got up to make the coffee.

"Something like that and don't you dare make that coffee or ill stick my foot were the sun don't shine" she said as everyone started to laugh.

"Ok I won't but what's wrong with my coffee" he said as he sat back down.

Everyone just looked at him and shock their heads and went back to waiting after a couple of minutes Elliot noticed the test on Liv's desk so he hopped up and walked over to her and lent over her should.

"If you don't want dumb and dumber to see that you better hide it" he said as he grabbed the test and put it in her top draw.

"Thanks I forgot all about that" she said as she smiled at him. Both were oblivious to what Munch and Fin where talking about and Fin was about to say something when Cragen walked out of his office so Elliot sat back down to listen to what he had to say. Cragen started to tell them what Olivia had found out and when he told them it was Richard White everyone looked at Liv and Elliot got up and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"How did you figure that one out" Munch asked her.

"I saw him while I was at the shops and I remembered what was at the end of the letter that was sent to Elliot" she said as she stood up so Elliot could hold her better.

"What did it say I can't remember" Munch said while looking at everyone.

"It said R.W at the end of the letter and I read that Richard got out of jail one month before my attack" she told them. Just as she finished a guy walked in holding a bunch of flowers and asked for Olivia. When he passed them to her she read the card aloud.

_NO HARD FEELINGS._

She asked the delivery guy were he worked and he wrote down the name of his work and walked out of the station. Elliot and Olivia went to the flower shop and asked about the order and they were told that they were bought by an Elliot Stabler. When they asked the lady to describe the man who brought them she described Richard White so they asked her to come down to the station house to see a sketch artist.

When they arrived back at the station they saw Casey talking to a blonde haired woman so they walked over to her to see who it was and when they got there the lady turned around and both El and Liv let out a gasp at who they saw.

"Hey guys how have you been?" Alex asked.

"What are you doing back Alex. I mean not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here now" Olivia asked her old friend as she walked over to give her a hug.

"I heard what happened to you Liv and I wanted to come back to see how you were and to help in any way that I could" she said as Elliot gave her a hug as well.

"Well it's great to see you Alex but I'll be right back I just have to go do something" she said and she looked at El so he knew what she was doing. He gave her a slight nod and she walked off. About ten minutes later she came back with a huge smile on her face and when Elliot saw this he gave her a huge hug and asked her quietly if she was pregnant and she nodded so he picked her up and spun her around a couple of times before she told him to put her down before she was sick.

"What's going on guys what did we miss" Alex and Casey asked at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Liv replied with a huge smile on her face.

Casey walked off and a couple of minutes later she came running out of the bathroom holding a box in her hand and a big smile on her face. When Liv saw it she groaned and began to shake her head.

"I should have put it in my desk not the bin" she sighed. Elliot started to laugh when he saw what she had and knew that Casey had figured it out and Alex wouldn't be to far behind her. When they saw the look on Alex's face they knew she had figured it out. Before they could say anything Liv pulled them into an empty room so they could have some privacy.

"It's not what you guys think. I'm pregnant cause of the rape not Elliot" she told them before they could say anything.

When she told them they looked at her in shock.

"Are you going to keep it" Alex asked her as she walked over to her friend.

"Of course I am I have always wanted a kid just not like this but I am going to keep this baby" she told them as she put her hand onto her stomach.

Casey was about to say something when the door opened and Elliot walked in and told them Cragen was looking for them. As they walked out Elliot and Liv were talking about the baby and Liv told him that she needed to talk to him after they finished work. When they saw Cragen he told them to go home cause they couldn't do anything else till the next day so Elliot and Olivia headed to her apartment were they ordered pizza for dinner. When it arrived they sat down in the lounge room and started to talk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" he asked her as he had a bite of his pizza.

"I have been thinking about the baby and it not having a father and I wanted to know if you would like to be a…a…a"

"Liv would you like me to be the farther to this child" he asked as he moved next to her.

"Well I grew up without a farther and it sucked and I don't want my child to go through that. I want my child to grow up know that not everything in this screwed up world is bad and I want it to grow up right" she said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Liv just yes would have been fine" he said while laughing which she soon joined in on. After they had settled down they heard the buzzer go so Liv jumped up to see who it was and when she heard that it was the gang she buzzed them up. When they got to her door they knocked on it and Liv let them in. Casey walked into the kitchen to put the drinks into the fridge while everyone else went out to where Elliot was sitting and waiting. When Casey walked out she sat with Alex on one of the chairs and Liv noticed how close they were sitting but didn't say anything and decided to watch throughout the night.

"Who wants a drink" Munch asked everyone as he got up. Elliot and Fin said a beer, Casey said vodka and Alex said she would have the same and Liv and Cragen said that they would have water. Everyone looked at Liv except Alex, Casey and Elliot who already knew.

"Why do you want a water Liv you always want beer" Fin asked her in shock.

"Cause I can't have any alcohol for the next 7 months" she said and waited for them to connect the dots. When they finally did they all said congrates and gave her a hug and Munch went and got the drinks.

Later that night Liv noticed that Alex and Casey were nowhere to be seen so she got up and started to look around. She could hear something in one of her rooms so she walked towards it and opened they door to find Alex and Casey and a very comprising position.

Hoped you liked it. I'm hoping to put a little Alex/Casey in it so if you have any ideas please tell me and I put Alex in cause she is one of my fav characters.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones you don't recognize.

When Liv saw this she let out a huge laugh and just about collapsed to the ground before she managed to pull her self together. When she was finished she looked at the couple and smiled.

"How long have you two been an item" she asked them still smiling.

"We clicked when Alex came back for the trail and after that we started dating and it's been great ever since" Casey said as she held Alex's hand.

After they had cleared it up and Alex and Casey had begged Liv not to tell the guys they walked back to the room to sit with everyone else. About two hours later Liv and El were in her kitchen talking about what Liv had asked him to do when they decide to tell the gang the news. When they walked out they asked everyone to take a seat and when they were ready Liv took in a deep breath.

"Hey guys El and I have been talking and I have some news for you" before she could finish Munch cut her off.

"You guys are a couple. See I told you Fin I knew they were" he said laughing.

"No we are not a couple. Now onto the news. I just wanted to tell you all that I was pregnant and no it's not Elliot's its Richards and yes I am keeping the baby. Because I am keeping it I have asked Elliot to be the father cause I know what it's like to grow up without a father" she finished as she looked at everyone's faces and waited for a reaction from them.

"Wow" everyone said at the same time. After a couple of minutes everyone got up and said congratulations and all that. A couple hours later everyone left because they all had to work the next day and as they were leaving Olivia's went off and everyone looked at her and they asked if she was expecting any one. She shook her head no so she was told to stay in her apartment with Alex and Casey while the guys went to check it out. As they came down the stairs they saw someone trying to force there way into the building and Fin was the first to see who it was.

"You guys go back up stairs I got this one" he said to the other three.

They all looked at him but said ok and went back up to the girls. Fin walked over to the door and when Richard looked up and saw Fin he started to run away from him but tripped on his own feet. When Fin had caught up to him he smiled at Richard and started to kick the crap out of him. After awhile when Richard was out of it he dragged him to his car and tied him up so he couldn't move then put him into the boot. He then went back to Liv's apartment to say by and to tell them it was just a homeless guy and then he left. When he got to his car he checked the boot to make sure his passenger was still out of it and when he was positive he started to drive to an abandoned building. After awhile of driving he found one that was a fair distance away and dragged Richard out of the boot and took him to a room and tied him up. He waited for Richard to wake up and when he did Fin just laughed.

"Is this what you did to Liv? Tied her up beat her and raped her. You beat her so hard she doesn't remember two whole days you jerk" he said as he started to hit Richard across the face. After awhile he pulled out a gun and shot Richard in the leg and let him scream for awhile then shot him in the other leg. After awhile he left Richard so that he could go to work and didn't tell anyone about what he was doing.

Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. This chapter was for TheGoddessPixie. Hope you like it and I have only just started with the Richard/Fin thing so if you have anything you want me to put into it please tell me.

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones you don't recognize.

Here is the rest of the last chapter. This part is dedicated to TheGoddessPixie who is my most loyal reviewer so far.

The next day Fin went back to the warehouse and was surprised to see Richard alive but he didn't care because that meant he could have more fun with him. Fin walked over to Richard and kicked him so that he knew that he was there. When Richard looked at him Fin hit him hard across the face and Richards head went flying to the side. Fin kept beating the crap out of him and when he was finished he got out his gun again and shot Richard in both arms. Fin left him to go to work and when he got there he noticed Liv and El weren't there so he asked Munch if he knew where they were.

"They have gone to Liv's doctor's appointment and should be back soon and where have you been your late" Munch said while looking at him trough his glasses.

"I slept in" he said and was glad that he wasn't asked anymore questions. Liv and El got back about an hour later and the day went by quickly and everyone went home.

Sorry it's so short had a mind blank and couldn't right anything else. Stupid muse, deserting me when I need you.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

My muse has returned finally so back to the story.

Later that night Olivia was sitting on her couch when her phone rang so she got up and ran to the phone and answered it and it was her doctor and she listened to her explain that her test were back and the news that she got sent her in to a state of shock and she dropped the phone and sat there for nearly an hour when there was a knock at her door and she got up to answer it and it was Elliot so she let him in and they sat on the couch and he noticed that something was wrong and when he went to ask her she just shook her head and told him no not now so he let it go and they sat down and started to talk about what they were going to do.

"So what shall we do tomorrow as we both have the day off and Richard is nowhere to be found we can relax and start looking at baby stuff" Elliot asked her while he went and got a drink.

"Umm well I was hoping that I could be alone tonight so that I can rest and we could talk some tomorrow" Olivia said to him. He looked at her for a couple of seconds then nodded and he went to the door and she watched him walk down the hallway and down the stairs and she walked back in and closed the door and went to the phone and called Alex and Casey to see if they could come over cause she needed to talk to someone and they said that they would be right there.

Once they got there they sat down on the couch and started to eat there ice cream that they had brought on their way over.

"So what's so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow Liv" Casey asked while she was eating her ice cream.

"Elliot is the father of my baby" she said while looking down and staring at her ice cream. Both girls started to chock on their ice cream and Alex looked up at her and started to laugh.

"This is a joke isn't it? Elliot where are you we know that you are here so just come out" she said while she stopped laughing. Olivia looked at her and the look on her face showed that she was not joking and that she was deadly serious.

"OMG when did this happen" both girls asked at the same time while looking at Liv.

"umm just after the rape when Elliot was helping me one thing led to another and It just happened we didn't mean for it to happen but I am glad that it did cause now I know that scumbag isn't the father of my child and the man that I love is and that is all I care about" she said in one quick go and was out of breath. The girls stared at her and then they looked at each other and smiled. Olivia looked at them and she was confused by their looks.

"What are you two up to" she asked and they both said nothing at the same time.

"Please don't tell Elliot I want to when I am ready"

"We won't" they said at the same time.

The next day when Olivia walked into work she stopped dead in her tracks because the whole precinct was covered in balloons and streamers and anything else that you could imagine. She looked around and saw the two people that she was looking for and started towards them when they ran away so she ran after them and caught up to them in one of the interrogation rooms.

Hehehehe I am so mean tell me what you think and if I should continue.


End file.
